A True Demon
by insanelytwisted
Summary: Naruto's dream has changed he no longer wants to be Hokage, he doesn't care that Sasuke's body might be taken by Orochimaru and he doesn't even care if the whole leaf village burns to the ground in fact he just might help it burn.
1. unjustified punishment

"When you blame others you give up your power to change."

Dr. Robert Antony

What exactly is a demon? How can you tell who exactly is a monster? How do you know if you're correct? What makes you different from me? And if I am what you say I am how do you know? And, lastly how do I know you're not the real monster?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto Uzumaki 5 years old was currently running for his life. Why? Well you could ask the angry mob full of villagers and the occasional Shinobi but, they would most likely tell you that they were busy chasing after the " demon spawn"

Naruto knew that this chase wouldn't last long he was either going to A) out run the mob and find a place to hide or B) get caught and hope he wasn't beaten to death. He decided to go with choose A and quickly ran through an alley, hopefully fast enough to loose the crowd chasing after him. But luck didn't seem on his side today as the alley soon gave way to a dead end.

He knew it was over and decided to beg for mercy he knew wouldn't be given. As the loud shouts of "demon" "devil spawn" and "monster" drew closer Naruto began to wonder why? Why him? It was his birthday for Kami-sake. Today was the day he was supposed to meet Jiji at Ichiraku's to eat ramen, but the stupid villagers ambushed him outside his apartment before he could get there. Naruto now had tears in his eyes awaiting the inevitable. He could now see the villagers he guessed it would take them a minute before they all got there. He braced himself for the attack hoping it would be brief. But he knew better.

A male villager roughly shoved him against the wall instructing two other men to hoist him up. " Your finally going to pay for what you did to our village Demon!" the one who shoved him shouted 'I didn't do anything' Naruto shouted back in his head but knew that if he dared to say it allowed it would make the villagers angrier.

Two shinobi walked over to either side of Naruto and grabbed his arms and placed them against the wall. The two other men were still holding him up two inches above the ground when the shinobi plunged a kunai into his palms officially pinning him to the wall. Naruto bit back a scream as blood seeped out of his newly inflicted wound.

The villagers had decided prior to the hunt that the monster deserved a slow painful death. One were the demon was practically begging for the villagers to kill him by the end of it. They wanted him to pay for the death of their loved ones and oh how they were going to make him pay.

"Get me the gag." A man who Naruto knew as the owner of the clothing store that overpriced him for clothes demanded as he stepped out of the crowd. When a woman on his left handed the man the gag he stepped in front of him and put the gag on the boy. The man then picked up a fist-sized rock off the ground and raised it to Naruto's head.

Naruto swore he saw the man smile before he went unconscious.

Naruto woke up in a seemingly empty room strapped to a metal table. He couldn't move no matter how much he struggled even his head was tied down. He started to panic when the door in front o f him creaked open reveling the clothing store owner two men and a women. The women came threw the door dragging a metal table that had medical equipment on it. The leader of the group took a pair of gloves from the table and put them on he then grabbed a syringe from the table and turned towards Naruto.

"Well let us begin." Said the snake to its prey.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1

(This chapter will only consist of the torture Naruto went through in as much detail

As I can describe if you are uncomfortable with torture don't read)

"The Earth is another form of Hell, and men are its Demons."

Anonymous

I start to shake in fear what they were attempting to do was far beyond a simple beating. They were going to torture him, the were going to cause him as much pain as humanly possible before they would even let him think about dying.

Naruto started to struggle, he tried to scream for help but the gag held back his cries. He thrashed around shaking his head in protest hoping; begging for them to stop but it was hopeless.

"Hold him down Goro." Said the guy who knocked him out to a tall man with glasses, Goro looked unsure but he did as he was told he knew it was to late to back out now.

"H-Hai Aoi-sama." Muttered Goro when he finally fully restrained Naruto. Aoi the man in charge called the last man over.

"Hachiro, steady his arm I want to do this right." Stated Aoi. Hachiro grabbed a hold of the 5 year olds arm steading it on the table. He knew if he disobeyed the leader, he would be severely punished plus, he wanted his own revenge having lost his only brother to the Kyubbi attack.

Naruto didn't want to die. He had to become Hokage the strongest Shinobi in the village! When he finally became Hokage the whole leaf would acknowledge him as a person not a monster but one of its own. He had to survive this somehow. He just had to, 'He was going to survive this Believe it!'

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as a needle was injected into his skin, he felt the liquid substance rush through his veins when it finally reached the rest of his body Naruto's legs and limbs fell limp. He couldn't struggle even if he wanted to.

"What did you inject him with Aoi-sama." Asked the woman from the back of the room.

" Well if you must know Chino-san." Aoi began as he picked up a scalpel from the table. " I injected him with a liquid that not only stops all muscle moment and slows down healing but," he brought the scalpel down to Naruto's chest tearing his shirt and drawling blood. Naruto's eyes flew open the pain was unbearable even though it was a minor cut "intensifies pain, so much that even a simple paper cut would feel like a stab to the chest."

As he proceeded to explain this to the woman he rubbed the side of the scalpel alongside the boy's thigh. All of a sudden he stopped raised the scalpel and plunged it in the Narutos thigh. He then slowly extracted the instrument before he once again inserted it in while roughly dragging the scalpel down his leg in an excruciatingly slow pace. A look of amusement passed Aoi face as he stared at Naruto's tear stained face and tightly clenched eyes.

. . . .

'It hurts' thought Naruto 'It hurts so much, I feel as my whole leg is being torn apart. I just want it to stop, please make it stop ill do anything just please stop.' Sobbed Naruto in his mind he was still being restricted to speak by the gag.

" Chino remove the gag." Aoi demanded. He wanted to hear the boy scream, to beg for mercy as he cut him up.

"P-please stop." Naruto croaked once the gag was removed, as soon as those words left his mouth Aoi plunged another scalpel directly In the center of Naruto' stomach. Naruto screamed bloody murder

"Someone get me the salt, quickly now." Goro walked over to the table and picked up a white container labeled "Salt".

In an attempt to ignore the pain Naruto wondered why would they need salt. Realization dawned on him, his eyes widened " N-No!" but it was much to late the entire container was dumped on his still bleeding wounds " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screeched the pain was to much he felt as if his body was lit on fire " S-Stop it hurts!" Aoi scoffed at the demand before he spoke

"Hachiro, Goro flip him on his back." The two men were confused there time with the kid was almost up the next group would come soon " Did you not hear me? I SAID FLIP HIM ON HIS BACK!"

"H-Hai Aoi-sama." The men said in usion as they flipped the helpless boy on his back.

"Remove his jacket and shirt." The men decide it was better to not question the clothing storeowner again and did as commanded. Once they were done stripping the boy half naked Aoi took another syringe and a second scalpel from the table the first was still lodged in the containers abdomen. He knew the demon wouldn't bleed out he had a knack for healing rather quickly. But Aoi was going to make sure that this wound would last forever.

"What are you going to do now?" Chino said from the back of the room hoping to satisfy not only hers but the everyone other than Aoi curiosity.

Aoi sighed he didn't really want to explain but to stop further questions he did anyway "Well Chino dear I'm just going to remind the demon what he is for the rest of his life, well you know if he lives this event. First I will carve the letters "demon spawn" on his back then I will inject him with a substance similar to the first but with a slight difference it will let the wound heal but only up to the point were it scars, so this wound will last forever."

When Naruto heard this he began to struggle scream for help. But this only exited the storeowner as he began the process.

This was only the first of the many horrendous tortures that Naruto had to endure for the course of four full days. By the time ANBU found him his entire innocence was destroyed.

**(What happened the rest of the days will be explained through flashbacks dreams reports etc.…. I would love for some advice and don't forget to Review thanks:)**


	3. helplessness

**(Sorry I haven't been updating ill try to make the next chapter longer)**

"I hide all my problems behind my smile. Behind my smile is a world of pain.

You think you know me but, You Have No Idea"

- Unknown

-Hokage Tour-

"Hokage-sama I have Naruto Uzumaki's medical report as you requested sir," reported an Anbu wearing a dog mask.

"Thank you, please hand it over dog." Said _Sarutobi_ Hiruzen. Once Anbu had finally located Naruto and Informed Sarutobi he quickly admitted the child he saw as a grandson to the hospital. Only allowing his most trusted doctors attending him while he had his most loyal Anbu guarding him to keep anyone without permission away from Naruto. Hiruzen sighed as he remembered the child condition when Anbu brought him in.

-Flashback-

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" yelled one of the Anbu that had been assigned to find Naruto after he didn't show up to Ichiruku's.

"Well were is he? Is he okay?" The old man asked worry clearly etched in his voice. He hadn't been able to sleep the past 4 days since Naruto had gone missing. He just wished the boy was okay. It was days like these the 3rd wished he had been the one to seal the Kyubbi instead of Minato.

"Hai Hokage-sama, he's right outside. We found him unconscious In an abandon were house not far from the Uchiha compound." Reported the Anbu.

"Understood now bring him in." ushered an impatient Hokage. He didn't know why but the Anbu was beating around the bush. Surely Naruto's condition isn't so bad that an Anbu was worried about my reaction.

Dog tried to keep from flinching at the demand. "H-Hai Hokage but, I should warn you before we bring him in He was found in critical condition we were able to stabilize him enough to make it to receive further orders."

"I Understand bring him in." Dog opened the door to reveal Cat and several other Anbu holding a young boy. The young boy's clothes were tattered not even enough to cover him properly, blood and bruises covered his body and hair. Eyes that were once vibrant and full of life, were now dulled and dead to the world. He looked like he hadn't been feed for days, and a white liquid seeped out of his bruised and bloodied lips. There were also several injections on both arms.

"GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! I want only my most trusted doctors healing him and 2 of you guarding him AT ALL TIMES!" Ordered the Hokage as 2 Anbu left to the hospital carry the blonde. " The rest of you are to find whoever was responsible for this they are to be killed on sight."

-Flashback End-

Sarutobi's breath hitched as he looked over the document once again. He couldn't believe it; tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he once again scanned the page.

Patient Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age: 5 Weight: 65pds

Condition: critical

2 broken ribs, both arms detached from shoulder blades, faded bruises on sides of the stomach, A cross scorched into the middle of the forehead (Permanent Burn), Scars on the patients Butt, face, legs, and stomach on the patients back is the words "Demon Spawn." (Permanent Scar), 4 puncture wounds on both arms with an unknown substance, severely beaten and raped by multiple people.

Notes [Most injuries were to faded to identify the extent or cause]

The Hokage was now crying the people that he had vowed to protect had done this to an innocent child completely disregarding Minato's wish. "Dog, Cat, Mouse!"

3 Anbu came out of hiding and made themselves known to the Hokage awaiting further orders. "Cat, Mouse." The two Anbu stood at attention "You will follow Naruto around undercover of course while he is out when he is at home or is with me or Dog you will be exterminating any threats to his life killing them if necessary. This will be a S-class mission. "

"Yes sir," the two Anbu said in usion. While dog waited to be addressed.

"Dog Naruto will be in your care you wont have to go undercover or wear your Anbu mask. You just have to check up on him now and then and help him with other things to like cooking and cleaning. You will also receive Naruto's monthly allowance to but all necessary items and to make sure he doesn't blow it all on Ramen." The Hokage chuckled knowing about Naruto's unhealthy fondness for the food. "This might not seem very necessary but it is most crucial that you do this or we might not see Naruto again, this mission will be consider double S-class mission and you will all be paid accordingly."

"Hai." Said Dog. He might not seem like it but he was very happy with being able to take care of his sensei's son Kami knows he's tried but between missions and the council he's never been able to .

And with that all Anbu went to do there missions while the Hokage stared at the medical report wishing for it to go away. In the end he sighed and placed in Naruto's file.

Later that day the Hokage had decided to go visit Naruto. He had walked into his room fully exepecing the young boy to be fast asleep but was suprised to see the boy sitting up and fully awake. He cleared his throat to make his presence known to the blonde, Not really sure how to approch someone that had practically gone through hell. Sarutobi waited for the boy to turn knowing full well that he was bound to see a broken helpless boy but when the boy finally turned to face the Hokage he found no trace of helplessness. In fact the eyes that had perviously been dead to the world were now filled with determination and a hint of mishivesnes and rebellion

When Naruto finally noted that it was the Hokage that had entered the room and not some hate crazed villiagers bent up on beating him his face broke into a small smile and uttered the words "Hey jiji."


	4. deception

"I Stopped fighting my Inner Demons we're on the same side now."

-Unnamed

-Time skip Forbidden scroll-

Naruto had just failed the Genin exam and it wasn't on accident he had done it on purpose. He wanted to postpone as much time as possible before he was forced to protect this Kami-forsaken village.

"Hey Kyu," Naruto had met Kurama/Kyubbi (Kyu for short) on the 4th day of the_ incident_, Kurama would have helped Naruto get out of there but for 1 they haven't even met yet so there was no way to communicate and 2 pumping to much demonic chakra in to a 5 year old all at once would end up killing said 5 year old. He also told Naruto how even though he was controlled during the "Kyubbi attack" but he wished he had destroyed the village for what they did. And agreed to train Naruto and help with destruction of the Leaf in exchange for being released. Kurama said that if he made Naruto his heir (Kyu was more than glad to do it) he would survive releasing him.

"What's up Kit?" Kurama asked in Naruto's mind (Kyu is more like a big overprotective brother)

"When do you think they'll find out that without your help I'm mid to low Jounin with reserves as big as 2 Kages combined? And with your help am at least high to special Jounin not to mention I specialize in torture and integration." Naruto said with a smirk remembering his record of 1 minute and 20 seconds beating Ibiki by 40 seconds " and make me serve the village?"

"Well, I don't know about the first part of your question but making you serve the village I'd say about right now."

Once Kyu said that Mizuki one of the teachers from the academy spoke up. "Hey Naruto," Mizuki called out as he steeped in front of Naruto.

" Do you need something Mizuki- _sensei?" _Naruto said Sarcastically.

Mizuki didn't seem to notice as he continued on with his speech " I know a way you can become a Genin,"

" Oh really? Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto decided to act the part of the innocent loud mouth academy student everyone thought he was while bouncing up and down on his toes for effect.

"Well it's a mission that you can't tell anyone about or you'll fail. All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's office and grab the scroll that's under his desk then take it to the woods outside of Konoha were I will meet you. The only way you'll pass though is if no one follows you otherwise you fail can you do that Naruto?"

Naruto knew that it was a trap but he wanted to know what happened if he did it so he accepted Mizuki's 'mission'. When both of them had walked away from each other they both thought the same thing 'To easy'

-In the woods outside of Konoha-

Naruto was perched lazily on top of a tree branch waiting for Mizuki to come, he had briefly looked over at the contents of the forbidden scroll and quickly realized that he knew most of the jutsus and the rest Kurama could teach him. While he waited he decided to visit Kurama.

-Mindscape-

Naruto stood in front of a large cage while starring at a huge vicious fox with nine tails swishing behind it,that took up most of the space inside of the cell.

Suddenly Naruto's face broke out into one of his infamous foxy grins "Oi Kyu-_Chan, _did ja miss me?" The large fox rolled his eyes at the suffix before manifesting into his human form. Kyu had long red hair that draped down to his thighs. He had red sapphire eyes and was well built at least at 5'9. He wore loose black jeans with a long white sleeve shirt paired with blue sneakers. (Describing clothing is not my strong suit)

He looked at Naruto with a scowl on his face before breaking into one of his own amused grins. Naruto was 5'4 due to the fact that Kyubbi banned him from eating Ramen outside special occasions (which Naruto protested against saying that it was Kami's gift to the world and who was he to deny Kami). His dirty blonde hair reached down to his shoulders and he had side bangs his hair was tinged red at the ends. He wore a short sleeve black t-shirt with a Guns n Roses logo on the center of it and pre ripped black stretch jeans along with various necklaces (his orange and black jumpsuit is only part of his mask) His ocean blue eyes were tinted red from his permanently enhanced senses that Kyu gave him.

"So should we beat him up and give him to Ibiki or finish him off ourselves?" (Ibiki, Kakashi, Anko, the Hokage, cat, mouse, and a few others know Naruto's true rank) asked Naruto.

Right before Kurama was going to answer they felt two-chakra signatures-one much closer than the other- and Naruto was pulled out of his mindscape.

Naruto dropped down from the branch and waited to see if it was Mizuki or someone else coming after him. After for what seemed like forever Iruka-another one of the teachers from the academy- ran towards him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei you came after me huh? Damn I was only able to learn one jutsu but even so I can pass can't I?"

"OF COURSE I CAME AFTER YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TAKING HOKAGE-SAMA'S SCROOL-

"But Mizuki sensei said that if I take the scroll and bring it here. Then I will be able to become a Genin." Naruto mumbled to keep up his 'I'm completely innocent' act

-WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION! Wait Mizuki said what?"

"He's right I did say that." Mizuki came out from behind a tree. He really hadn't thought the Hokage would send Iruka of all people to look for Naruto. "Naruto, hand over the scroll."

"What are you doing Mizuki!" yelled Iruka still confused as to why Mizuki would lie to Naruto "Naruto give me the scroll!"

"Don't listen to him after all he Hates you. I mean you are the reason his parents died." Iruka looked shocked and Naruto well he looked _excited? _"Do you want to know the real reason everyone hates you and beat on you when you were young and helpless?"

"Mizuki! Don't listen to him Naruto!" yelled a frantic Iruka, Naruto isn't to blame Iruka realized he's just an innocent boy with a demon inside of him "It's a double S-Rank secret!"

"Oh yes Naruto there is a secret that even your beloved Hokage has kept from you. Everyone is in on this secret. Everyone but you." Mizuki looked down at Naruto with mock hoping to get a reaction from the idiotic blonde.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT MIZUKI!" screamed Iruka who felt utterly helpless.

Naruto caught the traitor's eye-not that he could blame him- before he calmly spoke up "Say it." Mizuki couldn't believe it at first before he quickly regained himself and smirked at the boy.

"My pleasure, the secret everyone has kept form you is that 13 years ago, the day you were born and evidently the day the Kyubbi attacked was also the day that the Yodaime Hokage sealed up the nine tail fox was sealed inside of you. Insuring you a fucked up life."

They expected shock, they expected tears, and they expected anger, disbelief, sadness, and denial. What they didn't expect was laughter-insane laughter- that only grew louder and louder.

"Pfff… Took you long enough, I was starting to think that you didn't have the balls to tell me." Naruto said regaining his composure.

"W-What? Naruto are you okay?" Asked Iruka who started to worry about the boys sanity, 'He must have completely lost it after Mizuki told him.'

" What you didn't think I would know that I have a fucking demon inside of me?" Naruto deadpanned "Wow you must be real idiots. Well anyways lets get on with it Mizuki did you know that the penalty for revealing a double S-rank secret was death?" At first Mizuki didn't get what the kid was implying but when he did he smirked.

"What's a kid who's dead last academy and failed the Genin exams going to do?" those were Mizuki's last words

-Iruka's POV-

Blood- First Naruto vanishes from sight- appears right behind Mizuki then Blood- Blood Everywhere- staining the ground were Mizuki was once standing

How did he move so fast? How could anyone move so fast? Anyone Human? Then Iruka finally came up with a conclusion.

'Kyubbi'

-End of Iruka's POV-

He had noticed his old academy teacher shaking and sighed. "He's still alive." Iruka didn't seem to hear him for he was still muttering to himself. Naruto adjusted his hearing to be able to hear the older shinobi.

"Kyubbi, Kyubbi must be controlling him there is no other possible explanation. I must tell the Hokage." Before he was able to get up Naruto appeared in front him and knocked him out.

-Hokage's office-

Naruto had just dropped Mizuki off at T&I (Torture and Interrogation) and was know explaining the event that had took place to the Hokage while carrying a still knocked out Iruka on his back.

"Naruto." Said the Hokage

"Yes Hokage?" asked Naruto

"Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto knew where this conversation was going and mentally cursed Mizuki.

"How come you failed the Genin exams if you are clearly already qualified to be high Chunnin to Low Jounin?"

"I can't make a proper clone I don't have enough chakra control to focus a small amount of chakra at once." Replied the blonde lying through his teeth hoping the Hokage wouldn't catch on.

"If that is the case then here," the Hokage said reaching inside one of his drawers and pulling out a leaf headband "Knowing how fast you learn you'll be able to do it in no time at all." Sarutobi handed the headband to Naruto with genuine smile.

"Thanks Old-man." Said Naruto placing Iruka on the couch and reaching out for the headband. He was almost out the door when the Hokage stopped him.

"Put it on, " urged Sarutobi. Naruto did as told and hesitantly wrapped the headband around his neck before giving the Hokage a foxy grin and heading out the door

-The next day-

Naruto had just entered the academy he was seriously wishing that he had never accepted Mizuki's offer and could go home. He was about to take a seat when out of nowhere thing 1 and thing 2 (what Naruto liked to call fan-girls Sakura, and Ino) and bumped into him and he fell on the floor.

When he opened his eyes to see what he had landed on he froze. He had landed on top of Sasuke Uchiha-emo prince- but that wasn't what had shocked him what had shocked him was the fact that his lips were placed directly on top of the others. A groan from under him quickly snapped him out of his thoughts and he immediately got off the young Uchiha.

"**Naruto" **an angry horde of fan-girls were going to jump him for taking their Sasuke's first kiss when Iruka finally arrived and made them take a seat- Naruto sat as far away from Sasuke as humanly possible- and started to list of the teams.

Iruka was calling out the teams while warily eyeing Naruto. He recalled what the Hokage had told right after waking up _" A Ninja's greatest asset is deception" _How did he manage to deceive everyone?

"Team 6 still in action, Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki led by Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga led by Kurenai Yuhi, Team 9 still in admission, Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi led by Asuma Sarutobi…"

**(Before I go ill make a few things clear 1) Naruto still has precious people but that wont get in the way of his revenge {yes Sasuke is one of them but he wont get in the way of Sasuke's revenge or stop Orochimaru from taking him} 2) Naruto wasn't scared of the fan-girls just shocked that he had kissed the 'emo prince') Ok im done Review sorry if it sucked I tried T_T REVIEW  
**


	5. The begining of Team 7

"**Be careful who you open up to, only few people actually care the rest are just curious"**

**-Bill Giyaman**

We were the last ones left. Instructors came and went picking up there assigned teams, hell even the damn teacher had to leave. Sakura had begun her ranting and Sasuke was outwardly calm but was seething on the inside. The only one who was truly calm was Naruto but only because he knew where Kakashi was. Where he always was when he was late, the KIA memorial site. Many thought that he was reading that perverted book he always carried around but that along with his calm demeanor was a façade a mask that he put up. He was quilt ridden and seemed to blame himself for the death of his comrades but this was a secret that only Naruto knew no one else because Kakashi had let him in, in exchange to let Kakashi in. So Naruto patiently waited and begun talking to Kurama.

"Hey Kyu when do you think you'll be able to name me your heir?" asked Naruto he had always wondered how would they do that was their a ritual or something?

"**Kit, you have to mature more so far you have only killed civilians and a few Chunnin. Maybe on your first C-Rank mission if you're lucky." **It was true after th**e **incident Naruto had killed many Civilians innocent or not in his mind they didn't deserve mercy. And there were absolutely **NO EXCEPTIONS!** So Naruto had gone as low as killing Civilian children but only if they had taunted him or looked at him with the eyes of their parents-full of hate-.

…

-Flashback Naruto 7 years old-

"Get him he's running to an alley." Yelled a random villager

Naruto patiently waited at the end of the alley for the villagers to come. He knew that they were far enough from the busiest streets of Konoha that no shinobi would arrive. As shouts of

"There he is get him!" "Kill the Kyubbi container" "Avenge the Yodaime!" drew close Naruto had begun to laugh. The once rampaging villagers stopped dead in their tracks as the insane laughter coming from the blonde grew louder and louder. A brave villager stepped closer to the container before screaming and falling to the ground.

Naruto's left hand was covered in blood his nails were sharper and his whiskers were more defined. His eyes were silted and blood red, his mouth was spilt open in a horrendous smile as he began to lick the blood clean off of his arm.

Villagers tried to run away only to find they couldn't.

Naruto clicked his tongue " I can't have you run away before your punishments over now can I? You did break the law." After he said that he ripped the closest villagers throat open before moving on to another slashing throats breaking bones and ripping heads off. By the time Naruto was done he was bathing in a pool of blood while the sound of his laughter surrounded him.

-End of flashback-

…

Sasuke and Sakura had finally begun to notice that Naruto was quiet-he looked bored- and that worried them. Naruto was anything but quiet. So what was wrong with him?

"Oi, dobe! You feeling alright?" asked Sasuke who- though he would never admit it- actually felt at loss when the blonde dobe wasn't annoying him.

Naruto had stopped his conversation with Kyu to talk to his 'teammates' he had forgotten that they did not know the real him Not wanting to hide his true colors anymore he ignored them.

Before they could question Naruto a man with gravity defying silver hair walked into the room. He had a tradition Jounin outfit on and his leaf headband covered his left eye.

"Roof. 2 minutes" said the silver haired Jounin before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Not long after Naruto disappeared in swirl of black flames. At first both Sasuke and Sakura stared awe struck at the Naruto before leaving towards the roof via stairs.

-On the roof-

"So you've finally made it!" Naruto and the Jounin stood side by side casually leaning against the railing. Sasuke and Sakura sat on a nearby bench "So since we are supposed to be a team why don't you tell me about your likes dislikes dreams and hobbies?"

"Umm… Sensei why don't you go first so we know how its done" Said Sakura

"Well I guess so?" replied Kakashi

"Hey Kakashi, let me introduce you and you introduce me? That way it will be make it way more interesting k?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded his head in amusement. "Ok," Naruto began "His name is Kakashi Hatake 28 years old likes reading Icha Icha Paradise, dislikes traitors rapist and annoying people hobbies and dreams are way to perverted for young children. Your turn Kakashi"

"Hai lets see umm… Naruto Uzumaki 13 years old likes torture and interrogation dislikes everyone other than his precious people his hobbies are once again torture and interrogation his dream is… to eat all the ramen in the world."

"Mmmm Ramen.." moaned Naruto, while the rest of team 7-excluding Kakashi- wondered how the baka knew the silver-haired Jounin.

"Your turn pinky."

Sakura glared at the nickname before starting her own introduction. "Sakura Haruno 13 years old I like (Looks at Sasuke and blushes) I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto-baka! My hobbies and dreams (looks at Sasuke-who shifts uncomfortably- and blushes)"

'Oh great a fan-girl,' sighed Kakashi "Your turn _Uchiha_."

Sasuke rested his head on top of his hands that were intertwined together before speaking "Sasuke Uchiha 14 years old I don't like many things I dislike many things, my hobbies are none of your concern and I have no dreams just an ambition that I will make a reality. I will rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone."

"Okay onto much Happier topics we have to discuss the test to see if you will become Genin or get sent back to the academy to try again next time." Kakashi said with an eye smile

"What do you mean a test?" Screamed Sakura while Sasuke glared at the Jounin awaiting an answer. "We already passed the Genin exam!"

"Sakura that test is like a pretest only 3 teams will be picked to be actual Genin." Sighed Naruto

"Naruto's right so be at training ground 6 to begin the test. Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you, you might throw up" Kakashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood alone on the roof. Naruto stood up to leave when a familiar arm pulled him to the ground. Once Naruto looked up he saw both of his teammates looming down on him.

Sasuke and Sakura both wanted answers "How do you disappear in a swirl of flames dobe?" asked Sasuke before Sakura asked "and how do you and Kakashi-sensei know each other so well?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed before getting up, "none of your damn business Teme and _Sa-ku-ra-chan." _Naruto replied in a mocking tone before starting towards the door. Before he could leave Sakura banged her fist on his fist revealing that they were talking to a clone the hole time.

"When did he…" Sasuke trailed off.

"How did he…"began Sakura.

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long ill try to update faster. Anyways review please!**

**Ja Ne~! **


	6. HIDDEN

Hide all your problems behind your sweetest smile. Because there is no one to help you out in your problems. You alone have to face it. So face it with smile.

**-****Anurag Prakash Ray Quotes & Sayings**

Training Ground 6

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto arrived at training ground 6 at the same time.

"Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto as he tried hugging Sakura. –BONK-

"What did I tell you Baka! I will never go out with you only Sasuke-Kun." Said Sakura as she stared lovingly at the black haired raven.

"Awww but Sakura-Chan Sasuke is a bastard with duck hair!"

"Dobe," Sasuke had finally spoken from his place under a tree "What happened yesterday?"

"Yeah Naruto how did you know Kakashi-Sensei?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the question before replying "Oh um.. Kakashi-sensei is like an uncle I guess. I've known him since I was 5 years old, and the clone and the swirl of flames was a Genjutsu he taught me."

'Of course it was a Genjutsu there was no way the dobe would be able to do all that' Sasuke thought before going back to his place inn the shadows. Both Sasuke and Sakura were both inwardly happy the blonde had gone back to normal.

Soon after Kakashi-sensei arrived at the training ground both Naruto and Sakura screamed "Your late!"

"Ma ma I had to rescue a damsel in distress and save Pinocchio from a four headed Cyclops."

"LIAR!" exlaimed the pink hair kunoichi and the blonde shinobi.

Kakashi had taken one look at 'Naruto' and knew it was a clone. –sigh- 'What am I going to do with him.' "Alright lets get started" The Jounin brought out 2 bells before explaining the rules of the game

(The test happened exactly the way it happened in the Anime with the exception of Naruto being a clone.)

-A month later-

-"Black raven in position."

-"Sakura Uchiha in Position."

-"Sakura change it!"

-"Fine pink blossom in position."

-"Naruto in position."

-"Baka Naruto you have to have to say your code name Baka!"

-"Jeesh Sakura-Chan didn't think it was that important, fine Raman in position."

-"Lady killer in position ready in…

3

2

GO!

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto jumped out from their positions towards their target, while Kakashi stayed back to 'evaluate them'. They were currently on a very important D-rank mission 'rescuing' the Fire Queens cat.

"Naruto when are you going to tell them the truth about you?" asked Kakashi to the real Naruto- the one helping on the mission is a clone-

"Don't know what you mean Sensei," Naruto replied stepping from behind a tree.

"-Sigh- Naruto you've been using your clone to help on all the missions and you made it act like the you from the academy days."

"Well they'll just have to learn to look underneath the underneath, anyways Kakashi-sensei don't ya think its time we ask for a C-Rank?"

"I don't know Naruto D-Rank missions are made to build teamwork and so far…" the one eyed Jounin trailed off as he and Naruto look towards Sasuke, Sakura, and the Naruto clone that was holding the runaway cat.

"C'mon Sasuke-Kun lets go on a date? Please.."

"Hn"

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn"

"Its okay Sakura-chan ill go on a date with y-.." –BONK!-

"Shut up Naruto-baka! Don't you see im talking to Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-Kun just one date Please."

"Hn"

"Trust me I know but with you and me going we will be fine."

"If you say so Naruto, Ill talk with the Hokage when we return the fire queens cat but YOU are coming with me."

"Fine." When Sasuke and Sakura weren't looking he dispelled the clone and replaced himself with it as team 7 made their way towards the Hokage tour.

-Hokage tour-

The Hokage sat between two to Chunnin one being Iruka when team 7 arrived. "Ah Kakashi I trust you're here to receive another D-Rank mission? Well we have cleaning the…" the Hokage was politely cut off by Kakashi.

"Actually Hokage-Sama, I believe that team 7 is ready for a C-Rank mission."

"Are you Sure?" Asked the Hokage.

"Jiji," Naruto spoke up from the back of the room were the rest of team 7 stood "If I am assigned another C-Rank mission to catch the same runaway cat I will personally make sure that it will be both physically and mentally impossible for it to EVER runaway again." Naruto said in a deadly serious tone.

Everyone sweat dropped at the blonde Genin 'you didn't even participate in catching the cat.' Thought Kakashi

"Naruto!" Iruka was the first one to recover and shot up from his chair to yell at the blonde "don't speak to the Hokage so impolitely!"

"What I was only telling the truth." Deadpanned Naruto.

The Hokage chuckled at Naruto before raising a single hand to calm Iruka down "It is fine Iruka so team 7 thinks there ready for a C-Rank? Very well then Tazuna you may come." Said the Hokage nodding towards the door as an old man carrying a bottle of sake in one hand entered the room. " I will be assigning you a simple escort mission to the wave country."

"So I'm supposed to believe that these brats are supposed to protect me?" asked Tazuna with an amused tone.

"Yes." A voice spoke from behind the old man, everyone with exception of Kakashi and the Hokage searched for the source of the voice when Naruto stepped out from behind Tazuna.

"How did you…" Tazuna began

"Body flicker," Naruto stated simply before taking his place next to the rest of team 7 "Anyways there is no need to worry not only will a Jounin be accompanying us but even fresh out of the academy Genin such as ourselves are able to handle a few bandits thieves and the like that this job entitles. Or is there something that mere Genin are not able to accomplish ?"

Tazuna gulped at the accusation hidden among the blonde's words but said nothing. Kakashi and The Hokage simply raised in eyebrow at the blonde while the rest of Team 7 along with the Chunnin gave Naruto confused and questioning looks.

Once the details of the mission were given they were all sent to pack for the trip being secretly told to arrive at the gate at exactly 8 am with the exception of Kakashi who was told to meet at the Gate at 6am.

-The gate-

Naruto had arrived an hour earlier than everyone one. He stared lazily at the outskirts of Konoha while casually leaning against the one of the doors. He wore a simple white shirt and orange skinny Jeans (His favorite color) his blonde hair covered his blue eyes.

{Okay he's hair is not visibly tinted red at the ends and his not as tall or muscular as he was while in his mindscape the reason why will soon be revealed}

Out of sheer boredom and the fact that he hadn't visit the ever-annoying fur ball in a while Naruto decided to talk to Kyu.

" Oi! Kyu you awake?" Naruto asked mentally, he knew that Kurama sometimes took naps while inside the cage,_ Long Naps._

"**Yes kit you don't have to talk so loud."** Kyubbi said groggily. "So sorry Kyu I thought you were still sleeping, seeing how much you rant when I interrupt your _beauty sleep, _Kami knows you need it." Naruto muttered the last part. Kyubbi growled but didn't comment, **"You need something?" **Questioned Kurama usually Naruto interacted with Kyubbi through the mindscape only using mind communications if he wanted something or needed to talk to the fox during battle.

"Not exactly I just wanted to know if you will claim me as your heir during this mission so I could let you go?" This was one of the reasons why Naruto had pushed so much for the C-Rank. That and capturing Tora the cat once more would most likely drive him insane.

"**Not exactly kit," Spoke Kyubbi "There is a possibility I will be able to claim you a **_**couple **_**sacrifices to complete the ritual ****dead and alive. ****You would half to have a dozen dead sacrifices present at the ritual along with 4 living sacrifices. The reason for the sacrifices is in order to compensate for the power and immortality that being named my heir would give you; you'll need 12 dead sacrifices and 1 living soul that would be exchanged for yours. The last livening sacrifice would be you first kill thus completing the ritual."**

"Cool how bout releasing yo-"** "Patience Naruto!" **Kurama said officially cuttingNaruto off **"Unfortunately releasing me would have to wait for a later date, you wouldn't be able to endure the change and the release without some massive consequences we will have to wait a week after the change."**

"I see well the rest of Team 7 is arriving talk to you later Kyu." Naruto said as soon as he felt Team 7's chakra signatures along with the presence **"Later kit." **Replie**d** Kurama before cutting off there connection and returning to his sleep.

"Yo!" called out Naruto as soon as his fellow shinobi were within hearing distance. Sakura glared while Sasuke remained indifferent, Tazuna muttered a hello and Kakashi gave simple wave to engrossed in reading Icha Icha paradise to do much else.

They had set off towards the land of the wave after briefly discussing strategies in case the engaged an enemy.

…

They had traveled in silence with the exception of Sakura occasionally asking questions or asking Sasuke out. They were only a half an hour in when both Naruto and Kakashi noticed a strange puddle; it hadn't rained in days so there was no logical explanation for the puddle. Naruto passed the puddle showing no signs of concern while discreetly dropping an object in it.

At first nothing had happened until a large explosion caused the Genin jump into their positions surrounding the bridge builder with the exception of Naruto who stared at the clearing smoke that clouded the spot that once held the puddle. Once the smoke cleared it revealed two very pissed off demon brother who were covered in soot. They immediately leapt into action, the two brothers smirked as Kakashi was easily captured and ripped to shreds. The remaining members of team 7- with the exception of Naruto- and Tazuna stared shocked at the remaining pieces of the laid back Jounin.

"Is that all you got?" asked Naruto in a not impressed tone to the missing ninja.

"Pretty cocky for a kid who just saw their sensei being ripped to shreds I like that. To bad its that cockiness that's goona get you killed." Spoke one of the brothers as they both charged at Naruto with their swords. Naruto remained motionless until the last second. Once they were close enough the blonde Genin leapt into the air and jumped passed them, the Chunnin weren't able to stop their swords from being implanted into a tree that Naruto had been standing in front of. They had been to busy struggling to break their swords free that they hadn't noticed Naruto effectively tying both brothers to said tree with chakra consuming strings.

Tazuna stood in awe at the Genin who had just captured two missing ninja within minutes while Sasuke looked with envy Sakura stared with a mixture of amazement fear and resentment.

"Good job Naruto I assume that you would wish to interrogate them personally and privately?" Tazuna Sasuke and Sakura all turned around to find their previously dead Sensei/protector casually leaning against a tree with Icha Icha paradise in one hand.

"We thought you were dead!" screeched Sakura while Sasuke glared and Tazuna took a long drag of his sake.

Kakashi just gave them all an eye smile before motioning them to follow him towards the wave and away from Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei is it ok to leave Naruto with the two missing nin?" Asked Sakura who was slightly worried about her blonde teammate.

Kakashi had a slightly thoughtful look before answering, "He'll be fine, I'm more worried about the two Chunnin."

-Back with Naruto-

"So I am going to ask you one more time," Naruto said to the injured Chunnin waving a control in their face that he used to zap them with electricity "Who sent you? Why? And where can I find them?"

"We will never snitch!" replied the older brother who still wasn't convinced that a Genin could break him. "Yeah!" said the younger one who was now more assured that they weren't going to break anytime soon.

Naruto smirked and placed the device on the floor before picking up a Kunai with a purple tip 'Well this will be fun' he then walked over to the older demon brother before jamming the Kunai into his shoulder. Naruto patiently waited for the screaming to start and he wasn't disappointed.

A minute after the Kunai pierced the missing nin's shoulder he felt his body start to feel heavy and hot. Soon he started to feel his muscles tearing apart and saw his skin start to rot.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now you have about, I don't know maybe 2-3 minutes to tell me everything," the blonde said calmly to the younger brother who was panicking over his brother.

"What did you do to him? Stop it!" screamed the frantic sibling.

"First you tell me what I want to know and ill end your brothers pain."

"OK! OK! We were hired by Gatō to kill the bridge builder. He wanted the builder dead because the bridge would pose a threat to his control over the Wave. You can find him in his base in the Wave by the woods he also sent to other higher rank ninja to kill you if we were to fail. Now please save my brother." After hearing all he needed to know Naruto steeped back from the tree.

"I never said save I said end his pain and all do you a favor and end yours as well." Before the younger brother could retaliate he and his brother were enveloped in a ball of flames hot enough to kill but still keep the bodies in tact. "2 down 10 to go." Said Naruto as he carefully placed the bodies in a scroll and made his way towards his teammates.

**(Sorry for the long wait review ****) (Review for a pairing) **


	7. Sacrafices

(**So sorry I went to Vegas and couldn't bring my laptop so unfortunately I couldn't update)**

"**For you to be successful, sacrifices must be made. It's better that**

**they are made by others but failing that, you'll have to make them**

**yourself."**

**(Rita Mae Brown)**

* * *

-With Team 7 & Tazuna-

Team 7 and Tazuna had continued their journey to the Land of the Wave in complete silence, well until Sakura abruptly threw a Kunai into a nearby bush causing her fellow companies to be on alert.

They all waited a moment for the potential enemy to reveal itself before Kakashi slowly edged toward the bush Kunai in hand Sasuke not far behind.

"Ma ma Sakura-Chan nice job you have clearly scared the shit out of this _dangerously ferocious_ bunny." The Jounin said as he bent down to pick up the frightened rabbit and handed it to the pink haired Kunochi who was now franticly apologizing to the lil bunny rabbit.

'White coat meaning..' Kakashi thoughts were cut short once he spotted a large sword sail threw the air bent on beheading them. He had barley enough time to quickly shout a warning before the sword implanted itself in a nearby tree.

"Well look what we have here copy cat ninja of the leaf Kakashi Hatake." Spoke the man who was balancing himself on the hilt of the sword.

"Zabuza, Demon of the bloody mist, S-Rank Missing ninja, skilled in the art of silent killing technique. Zabuza smirked at the Jounin's knowledge before quickly engaging him in battle.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had started walking towards the wave after carefully sealing the two demon brothers while talking to Kurama.

"**Kit."**

"Yeah Kyu?"

"**I don't think you should use the two other Ninja up ahead."**

"Why I thought I needed more sacrifices?"

"**Well they seem like really strong shinobi. One of them has an extinct bloodline while the other seems to be a powerful Ninja. They would be more useful for our **_**other **_**plans rather then being scarifies. You could always use people from the wave village."**

Naruto had to admit that Kyu was right he could always use the people of the village as sacrifices. In the end he agreed with Kyubbi.

5 minutes later Naruto had finally reached the rest of his team, who were to busy fighting to notice him. Kakashi and someone else were slowly encased in a cloud of fog while the rest of team 7 protected Tazuna. The unknown Ninja started listing of vital points in the human body. Naruto had also spotted a fake hunter Nin a few trees away from the battle and guessed it was the Mist Nin's partner.

'Well Kyu lets have some fun.' Thought Naruto with a sadistic smirk as he disappeared into the surrounding trees.

-Regular POV-

"… _Philtrum, Solarplexus,__Liver, Heart_…" Zabuza enjoyed the torment he was giving the Genin and the builder especially the raven who was slowly raising a Kunai to his throat. Unfortunately Kakashi also spotted the Genin's actions.

"Sasuke, its okay calm down there is no way I would let anything happen to my teammates again." Said the Jounin with an eye smile the young Uchiha lowered the Kunai before going back to his `. Kakashi was glad that his words got threw to the boy before returning his attention to his enemy who had continued to list of lethal body parts.

"..PHILTRUM, CLAVICLE, ABDOMEN, KIDNEYS…"

"**You know the art of the ****Silent ****killing technique is supposed to be done in **_**Silence." **_A voice boomed from all around. Everyone quickly forgot the fight and searched for the source of the voice. 'Haku?' 'Naruto?'

An amused chuckle rang threw the air before the unknown voice spoke again. **"Should I show you the proper way?" **the voice asked before disappearing quickly.

Zabuza stood dumbfounded what did it mean by 'Should I show you the proper way?' his question was soon answered as he received a hard blow to the chest knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell! Who the hell did that show yourself!" the missing nin screamed into the fog ' it cant be Kakashi he's as confused as I am' thought Zabuza as he searched into the fog. The Copycat Ninja clearly wasn't the culprit nether was anyone of his Genin they were all looking around to.

"**Over here." **Called out a voice Zabuza and everyone else immediately swiveled to the direction of the voice.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura called out in shock once she saw her blonde teammate step out of the woods sporting a foxy grin.

"Sakura," he replied in an amused tone.

"Dobe it was you?" Sasuke spoke in utter disbelief.

"Nah duh," Naruto spoke mockingly as he glared at the black haired raven before turning his attention to Zabuza. "I hope that you learned something from my demonstration of the Silent killing technique _Demon of the bloody mist_." His last words dripped with sarcasm. "And I would suggest you call your tool out I have a proposal for you to."

Zabuza was shocked, so much that he was frozen in place. 'How did this _runt_ know about Haku?'

The blonde shinobi raised a single eyebrow "Well…?"

Zabuza regained his composure and signaled Haku who appeared a moment later perched on a nearby branch very confused.

"How would you to like to become Ninja of the hidden leaf…"

**(Sorry that's all for now I just got back from Vegas and I'm tired, so until next time REVIEW!) **


	8. Let me introuduce the real me

"Pretty words are not always true.

And true words are not always pretty."

"_How would you like to be Ninja of the hidden leaf…"_

Naruto's question hung in the air, everyone was dumbfounded how could two S-Rank Missing Ninja possibly join the Village of Konoha?

'A life without having to run and work for devious greedy pigs like Gato,'

Haku's mind reveled in the thought of finally being free and happy. He looked over to Zabuza hoping that the man would say yes to the blonde's question but knowing that if he denied the offer he had no choice but accept life on the run. The older male was after all the only person so far to finally give his life purpose and for that he would do anything for him.

Zabuza returned Haku's gaze and knew what his tool was thinking, it seemed like a nice offer but how did he know that when they arrived at Konoha that they would truly be accepted.

"How do I know your not lying brat?" Zabuza asked suspiciously. Naruto swiveled around facing Team 7.

"Kakashi you seem worn out, and you the rest should finish your journey I will be there shortly." Kakashi was in fact worn out from using his Sharingan too much to locate the voice and previously fight Zabuza but he wasn't sure he could fully trust to leave Naruto with _The Demon of the bloody mist _and his companion.

"All be fine Sensei," Naruto said noticing his Sensei's hesitation, even knowing how powerful Naruto really is Kakashi was still very protective over him. Kakashi reluctantly moved towards the village and quickly motioned the rest to follow him.

Once they were out of range Naruto focused his attention back towards the two missing ninjas. He smirked at their hopeful expressions, and quickly made a sound-sealing barrier to make sure they weren't heard.

"Ok so ill start with telling you my full birth name _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_," Naruto waited for the information to sink in before continuing. " My father was Arashi Namikaze also know as the yellow flash and Konoha's Yodaime Hokage. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki also know as the red death and the Kyubbi's former container. I am his current."

Zabuza and Haku were shocked beyond belief not only was this kid the container of the strongest bijou but was the son of the two most dangerous shinobi from the leaf since Madra Uchiha and Hashirama Senju.

Zabuza shook himself out of shock, "How would this information help us?" Naruto chuckled at the question,

"I am the heir of the two most powerful clans from Konoha even if the only one who knows of this bit of information is the Hokage it's enough. I possibly have the most influence in Konoha and I am positive I would be able to convince Jiji to let you two join."

"The Hokage is your grandfather?" Haku asked not even bothering to hide his disbelief.

"Were it counts," Naruto answered quietly before changing the subject. "So is it a yes or a no? Unfortunately I don't have enough time to wait."

Zabuza looked at Haku when he stopped 'Since when did I care for Haku's opinion?' He asked himself. He finally understood that Haku was never a tool to him he was much more; Zabuza realized that he would do anything that would make Haku smile. A life on the run was no place for some as sweet and innocent as Haku. The older missing ninja finally came to an answer.

"Yes." Haku leapt at Zabuza enveloping him in joyous hug before he finally processed what he just did. Haku yelped and jumped back afraid to look at Zabuza's reaction to his previous action. When the young Ice-manipulator found the courage to look up he was shocked, Zabuza was smiling threw his bandages and had a twinkle in his eyes.

The Ex-Mist Ninja smiled at his companies shock before stepping closer to return the hug in a much more awkward way.

A loud forced cough brought both Ninja's back to reality and away from each other, "As much as I hate too disturb your Heart on Heart moment there is one more thing you must know. When the time comes I will call you out for a personal and very confidential mission then I will relocate you to a different location is that understandable or do you need me to elaborate?"

"What if we say no to the mission?"

They both received a sadistic smirk before Naruto finally answered, "You won't want to know."

…

4 Hours Later-

All of Team 7, Tazuna, Tsunami Tazuna's daughter, and Inari Tsunami's son all sat on the table eating dinner while Zabuza and Haku sat on the couch eating there meal there.

"Inari honey these are the ninja's that are going to help save the village." Tsunami told her son In hopes of striking his interest.

"Why bother.. its not like they'll actually succeed. Gato will just kill them all in the end, nobody beats Gato especially not some pampered ninja's." Was Inari's mumbled reply, he got up in attempt to leave the when both Haku and Zabuza stopped him, they were both ticked off at being called pampered the two of them had lived harsh lives.

"I'm so sorry for my sons rudeness, Inari that was uncalled for apologize this instant!"

"Why should I! Its true they're a bunch of pampered kids knowing nothing of pain, especially them!" Inari exclaimed pointing in the direction of Team 7.

Sasuke seethed at the comment, Kakashi ignored the childish outburst, as did Sakura, Naruto who previously was enjoying himself dropped his fork and got up.

"No nothing of pain huh?" Naruto asked shrugging of his shirt.

"Naruto calm down he's just throwing a tantrum there is no need to show him," Reasoned Kakashi who had put down his book once he realized what was soon to happen.

"But, Kakashi he just told _me _that I know nothing of pain, I want to prove him wrong."

Kakashi sighed in defeat while the rest looked at Naruto with curiosity.

"Well its time you all meet the real me." Naruto said as he placed a thumb in his mouth and bit down drawling blood. Once there was a sufficient amount of blood he traced an invisible seal on the back of his neck.

At first nothing happened and most of them began to loose interest till Naruto's features began to change. He grew from 4'6 to 5'9 his hair became darker and was tipped red at the ends. His muscles were more defined as was his whisker marks and his teeth were sharper. His eyes that were once bright blue became darker with a light red tint to it. The most shocking feature was on his forehead was a gruesome burn the shape of a cross. (They couldn't see his back so they didn't know of his scar)

"N-Naruto how did you get the scar on your forehead" Asked Sakura who still had trouble believing this was Naruto's true appearance.

"Burn?" 'Ah yes the cross-shaped burn on his forehead "Well…"

-Flashback- (Naruto did a Jutsu that he learned from Kurama allowing his audience to actually see his flashbacks)

Naruto struggled against the chains that pinned him to the wooden post. Today was day 3 and he was beginning to doubt that he would make it out alive. He had been brought into this room around 30 minutes ago and his new tormenters had yet to arrive. He had been constantly moved to different locations for the past few days enduring the never-ending 'punishments' that the villagers inflicted upon him~

Lost in thought Naruto hadn't heard or seen the hooded creatures enter the room and approach him. It wasn't until what he had guessed was the leader directly spoke to him that he noticed their arrival.

"Demon," The-what Naruto guesses- man held what seemed to be a rather large book in one hand and a brass stick with at cross shaped tipped that glowed red in the other. "By the power invested upon me by our heavenly mother ( is that what they call Kami to?) I damn you to hell!" The man thrust the stick on the young boy's forehead forever branding him with a burn in the shape of a cross.

The cloaked figure opened up his book and recited versus as the crowd chanted along, uncaring to the screaming jinjuriki. "Dear Kami we ask upon thee to assist us in purging this tainted soul, to free us of this Demon…"

-End of Flashback-

Naruto looked up to find Sakura, Inari, Tsunami sobbing on his behalf, Kakashi looked away in shame and Sasuke looked at him with respect and understanding while Tazuna, Zabuza, and Haku stood their in shock still processing the information.

"Well excuse me I have an important to get to so if you don't mind ill get going." Naruto got up and left the room away from their pitying gazes.

10 minutes had passed since Naruto had left and they more or less regained their composure.

"Tell me it's not true." Sakura asked Kakashi silently begging for it all to be a lie.

A single tear escaped his reveling eye and a look of shame overtook Kakashi's face before answering. "It's true," his voice barley above a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

"no. No. NO! It cant be true! He's to happy for it to be true. Nobody could go through that and remain cheerful its impossible. And… Oh Kami! Oh my Kami!" Sakura dropped to her knees and sobbed at her realization as she pulled he out from her stupidity. " I was so mean, I never gave him a chance. Aaaaaaahhhhh! Im so freaking stupid!"

Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's head in hopes of calming her inner turmoil.

"That's not all is it?" Came the quiet whisper of the last Uchiha "He hadn't to us everything had he sensei?"

"No he hadn't even told you the beginning. Nobody Knows how much that boy has gone through. He only lets you know as much as he wants you to know."

**(THAT'S ALL FOR NOW REVIEW)**

**Ja Ne~**


	9. Concealed Truth

"Pain change people."

_Italics _without quotes it's a small flashback

* * *

"Did you see it?" Haku whispered to Zabuza afraid someone might overhear.

"See what?" Zabuza whispered back curious as to what his former tool was referring to.

"His scar," Haku replied.

"Haku he didn't have scar it was a burn remember? He even should how he got it."

"Yes I remember it something I won't ever forget," The young ice-manipulator had been through a lot his past life but nothing compared to what the blonde had gone through "I was talking about the scar on his back."

"So he is a ninja its part the job you know that." The demon of the mist said thinking that it was a regular scar.

"It wasn't just some scar, it was the words Demon Spawn were carved on his back."

"What happened to him?" Zabuza asked to know one in particular but still not getting an answer to his question.

-Village of the Wave-

Naruto decided to shop for clothes that actually fit him and not his henge. Knowing full well that once he was back in Konoha the only thing he was able to buy was that orange jumpsuit. Don't get me wrong orange was his favorite color but that was way too much orange even for him.

The blonde decided to sop his shopping for now and grab a bite to eat and headed towards a nearby sushi bar.

While he was ordering he decided to talk to Kyu, 'Oi fur ball you awake?'

"**Yes kit. Want do you want?"** he asked sounding only slightly annoyed.

"Should I just start killing people for the sacrificing?"

"**No you don't want your team to get suspicious of you to soon now do you? Anyways I get the feeling the opportunity for collecting sacrifices will arrive soon."**

"Your right I wouldn't want them to know at least not yet."

"**You really are starting to care for them dearly aren't you Naruto?"** Naruto almost chocked on his sushi roll.

"W-What are you talking about I care for No One! Well except for you Kyu." Kurama chuckled at Naruto's answer.

"**And I care about you to kit. But you can only lie to yourself for so long."** Kyubbi cut the connection long before Naruto had time to retort.

The Genin sighed he stuffed the rest of his sushi in his mouth before finishing his shopping. After he was done he placed all of his cloths in scrolls before heading back to Tazuna's house.

-Tazuna's house-

Naruto was stupid.

As soon as he walked through the door a pink ball came hurtling at him. "Naruto I'm so ssssooooorrrryyyy!" Sakura sobbed clinging to his shirt.

After he gently pried Sakura's hand off him he made his way to the kitchen.

He was stupid.

Inari rushed at him tears staining his cheeks and mucus hanging from his nose. "I didn't know Naruto I didn't know I'm so sorry please forgive me please." The brunette begged.

"It's okay Inari we all make mistakes." He said in an attempt to stop the other boy from using his shirt as a tissue.

Inari finally pulled away when his mom entered the kitchen "Inari it's time for bed you're going to have to sleep with grandpa because we haven't the room for everyone… Naruto when did you get back everyone has been worried about you ever since….. Are you hungry? I would be more then glad to cook you something if you are."

Naruto offered her a small smile "No I ain't hungry I ate on the way. Thanks anyways, were are the others?"

"Well there are all in Inari's room just down the hallway to your left."

"Thanks again." Naruto made his way to Inari's room once he entered the first thing he notice was that everyone was there excluding Inari his mom and Tarzana.

"**Looks like an integration if you asked me." **

'And who was asking you fur ball' Naruto retorted not happy at all with the situation.

Oh how he regretted his decision.

-15 minutes before-

"We have to ask him sensei!" whined Sakura, they were all trying to get Kakashi to help them find out about Naruto.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he replied back in a bored tone while taking out Icha Icha paradise from his Kunai holder.

"Kakashi-sensei you know he would only tell us if you were there. Please?" she batted her eyelashes for affect but it did nothing "Pretty please with a cherry on top"

Karachi sighed finally giving in "Fine but no promises we wait for him in Inari's room."

-Present-

"It's time Naruto I think you should at least tell them why." Naruto glared but nodded none the less.

"Fine I am a jinjurikki."

"What's a Jinjurriki?" Sakura asked confused, she was the smartest person in her class and knew nothing about Jinjurikki

"A container for the bijou more specifically I am the container of the nine tails Kyubbi no kitsune." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened from the information while the others who already knew just nodded for him to continue.

"How did it happen?" this time Haku asked genuinely curious.

"Well on October 10 the Kyubbi attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The fourth had no other choice but to seal the demon into something. Evidently I was born – a real eventful day huh?- anyways the fastest way to seal the beast was in a human and through a forbidden jutsu the yodaime created. I was sacrificed for the sealing for three reasons only a baby had a chance to survive the sealing because there chakra reserves were not developed yet, I happened to be a new born so that was even better. Two both my parents were going to die. And three I was convent." They all stared at him pitifully

"Look I don't want your pity so don't start. Anyways before the fourth died he said I was to be viewed as a hero. How stupid was he? As soon as he was passed people mostly civiallns started demanding that I was to be put to death. Jiji tried to stop it by making a decree that not only was no one allowed to tell the younger generation that included me but they could not physically harm me in any way. It wasn't till I was four years old that the first fox hunt was made, the orphanage had deemed me 'able to take care of myself' and kicked me out not long after a group of male civilians chased me into the woods and beat me up. Its happened every year since they chase and beat me well until I was six that was when this happened-" he motioned to his burn.

"What ever happened to the people who did that did they ever get capture or killed?" Zabuza asked hoping that Konoha at least knew the meaning of justice.

"Oh yes they captured as for killed….

(I'm going to call the justu mind-flash have any better ideas let me know) Flashback

Naruto stood with the hokage and two unidentified Anbu wearing a cat and mouse mask. We were all standing in front 37 individuals that took part in my torture, they were all waiting to be executed when the elders and Danzo busted through the door.

"What is the meaning of this Hirzuen?" asked one of the elders (Forgot their names)

"Well these are the people who participated in this years 'Fox hunt' they are to be punished for inflicting pain upon an innocent boy without jurisdiction. Now if you would excuse-"

"PUNISHED! They should be given a medal of honor for attempting but unfortunately failing to kill the beast that has taunted us since the beginning of time. You will not kill them is that understood."

"Why not? And who are you to interfere with my wishes?" asked the third clearly passed of that Naruto was referred to as a beast.

"By rule of civilian council I decree that none of these truly innocent-" Danzo spoke smirking at the blonde "Civilians to not be punished under false claims, The majority of the civilian council that deals with civilian matters over rule you."

"FALSE CLAIMS" screamed the hokage clearly enraged that one they overruled him and two bad people were being set free.

"Yes false claims you have no evidence that these civilians actually did the crime, and no a small child's accusation does not count now excuse me I will be freeing them now."

Flashback end

"What how could they do that they were obviously guilty they should've been punished to!" Screeched Sakura the rest nodded in agreement.

'_oh don't worry they'll get what's coming to them.' _Thought Naruto darkly.

"Hn, D-Naruto would you at least tell us some of what happened to you? I mean we are your teammates…"

Naruto smiled clearly noticing that Sasuke was trying hard to not say dobe "I don't know teme maybe someday."

"Hn." Sasuke scowled.

-The bridge-

Team 7 Haku and Zabuza were helping out on the bridge since everybody who was supposed to build the bridge quit in fear of Gato coming after them.

"Thanks again you don't know how much of a help you've been." Said Tazuna wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Don't worry about its part of the job." Kakashi spoke with an eye smile. Truth was they wanted to get home as soon as possible and that wasn't going to happen with the bridge unbuilt.

-2 hours later-

They were about done for the day and were getting packed up to leave.

"Oh look who it is boys, the demon of the bloody mist and his henchman the girly looking boy. Well I wasn't going to pay you anyway as you can see these guys were much cheaper."Gato said with a voice that kinda of sounded like you had a nasal infection. He stood in front of a bunch men holding weapons of all kinds.

"Gato." Zabuza growled out from behind his mask.

"Team 7 protect Tazuna at all times!" shouted Kakashi as he got into a battle stance.

"Boys if you do a good job you can rape any of these women or men-I don't judge- from the village and whoever brings me the head of Zabuza and Haku will get a pay raise."

"Yeah!" the goons shouted.

"I can't wait to pound into some tight ass." Shouted out one goon.

"I cant wait to break into a virgin hole haven't had one of those yet just some sluts and whores!"

-Naruto's P.O.V-

Rape. Pound into. Virgin hole. Tight ass. Slut. Whore. Break.

These words seemed to dance around Naruto's head. The blonde struggled to remember something but his efforts were futile.

"**Naruto stop you don't want to remember!" **Kurama's words were distracting him and he needed to focus on what he was trying to remember so Naruto cut the connection. **'Shit he wasn't supposed to remember not yet anyways..'**

When Naruto was about to give up the words finally triggered something that made his blood boil but once it started the memories didn't stop.

_Naruto continued to stare lifelessly at the rumpled shirt that was thrown across the room-there was a barely visible Uchiha fan printed on the dark blue shirt-. He laid on a single mattress his wrist tied together and chained into a nearby wall. Three men stood at the foot of the bed all with there shirts off Naruto knew one of them belonged to the Uchiha clan another from the Hyuga and the last from the Yamanaka clan. _

"_So who wants to break him?" asked a man with pearl almost white eyes._

_A sound of a zipper being pulled down finally broke the silence that followed the question. "Of course I would go first I am an Uchiha." He looked over at me as he slowly dropped his pants and boxers reveling his long fat throbbing member. "Who wouldn't want to pound into his tight little virgin ass." The man said as he turned Naruto on his stomach his ass up. _

_The Uchiha quickly aligned himself with Naruto's hole not bothering to prepare him "Don't worry you little slut you'll love it." He whispered into Naruto's ear before thrusting into Naruto. The blonde screeched he felt like he was being torn into to but that didn't stop the man from countlessly pounding into him. "Aaah so tight." Before Naruto could let out another scream a dick was shoved into his mouth. He gagged and tried to bite down on it when a hand smacked him in the face._

_The blonde looked up to find the owner of the hand to find it was the Hyuga "Suck." He commanded and Naruto afraid to do much else did as he was told. _

_He was still blowing the hyuga when he noticed the Yamanka fisting himself in a nearby chair. The Uchiha had finally pulled but only to let the Yamanka in. This continued on until all three were finished. Only then did Naruto allow himself to shed a tear._

_-_Everyone else P.O.V-

A blood curdling scream turned everyone's attention to the crying blonde shinobi. Red chakra surrounded him and took on the form of a cloak with one tails.

Everyone stared shocked when the blonde finally looked up. His eyes were blood red and his whiskers more defined he cried a stream of blood tears (?) and his lips were pulled back into a blood thirsty snarl.

"**They will Pay!"**

"N-Naruto?" (Sakura & Haku)

"Gaki?!" (Zabuza)

"DOBE!"(Sasuke)  
"What the hell is he?"(Gato)  
"Shit!" (Kakashi)

**Sorry I had to end it here hope you enjoyed any comments or questions review. Oh and might not be able to update computer has a virus so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Let Us Reminisce

"Justice will be done."

George W. Bush

"Justice has been done."

Barak Obama

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi ordered his Team and companies he didn't want anyone to get hurt while Naruto was in a blinded rage. Everyone –Except Gato and his goons- moved out of the way to the entrance of the bridge.

"W-what are you waiting for?" Gato cleared his throat to stop the stutter he was frightened this kid was no ordinary child he was demonic, evil, an abomination. Noticing that his goons still haven't moved an inch he yelled. "Stop being pansies and KILL HIM." That seemed to give them courage as they got in their battle stances ready to attack.

"**THEY WILL PAY!" **a demonic voice belonging to Naruto roared as he launched himself at the enemy subconsciously making signs with his hands. "**Kage bushin no Justu!" {(?) Correct me if I'm wrong} **yelled Naruto as four identical blondes appeared beside him. The four clones went ahead and surrounded all corners of the goons. The original stood within the invisible square the clones created facing the confused men and Gato.

"GET HIM!" ordered Gato.

Before they even took a step all four clones yelled out "4 SEAL BARRIER!" they cried out as they slammed their hands down on the ground creating a purple see through wall the shape of a box.

No one could get in nor could anyone get out unless the seal was broken.

Inside the barrier stood Gato and his Goons plus a still terrifyingly angry Uzumaki.-

-With Kakashi-

"Sensei what happened?" asked a frightened Sakura it had all happened so fast that she couldn't understand what happened.

"Well I don't know Sakura but I'm guessing it had to do what the sleaze ball said it wouldn't be safe to even get within 4 feet of Naruto not until he has calm down."  
"What did he say that got the dobe mad?" questioned Sasuke who was staring intently at the red blur that was Naruto hurl itself at Gato.

"Yeah I was wondering why the Gaki took what Gato said to heart. What did he mean by They will pay? It sounds personal."

"Well..." Kakashi stared sadly at the translucent purple barrier, "My guess is that he just remembered."

"Remembered what?" Haku asked.

"That he was raped."

-With Naruto-

It wouldn't stop. Even when he was ripping at throats, clawing eyes out, and tearing heads off the memories wouldn't stop and they got worse each time.

_Naruto laid lifelessly on the bed, tears flowing freely out of his dead eyes. He had lost all hope as he felt the man's seed flow down his leg mixed in with his own blood. His rapists still occupied the room hanging off the bed our sitting on the floor catching their breath. At least the worst was over. _

_Or so he thought._

Naruto moved toward the man who was shielding himself with a knife huddled in the corner. Once the man saw the blonde he started to wildly swing the knife at him fearing his life. The Jinjurkki had finally reached the panicking goon and roughly pried the instrument from his hand the man had started to sob loud pleading for his life. But his pleas fell on death's door as Naruto swiftly cut the man's throat open blood flowing freely from the wound. The blonde gathered the red liquid in his hand and stared at it blankly oblivious to the screaming and pleading group behind him as another memory bombarded him.

_Naruto anxiously waited for them to leave so he could be transported to another room anything was better than being reminded of this shameful act. _

_In the corner of his eye he saw the Yamanka get up from the floor and made his way towards the chained blonde and unclipped him. _

_The five year Old's eyes widened at the act and subconsciously rubbed his wrist. When he was done he looked up at the older man in question as did the two other men. _

"_Clean up." _

He tore ripped and shredded until there was only Gato and four other men standing. He quickly made five more clones to hold the struggling men in place. He slowly made his way towards the closer one of the five men. He notice that the goons that had survived were the ones that had seemed the most excited with the idea of rapping innocent men and women.

He would make this especially painful.

He slowly raised a rusted Kunai to the man's neck and plunged slowly in making the man cry out in pain. The weapon wouldn't go all the way in so he had to take it and thrust it back in twisting and turning it around.

He let the man drop to the floor and clutch his wound before picking up a sword from off the ground. He used wind manipulation to make the sword swifter as he brought the sword down and cleanly sliced the man in half.

The severed man was still screaming as Naruto made his way to his next victim making sure that Gato was last.

_It took Naruto a second to process what the blonde man said before he got off the bed and slowly sat on the floor picking up a stray sock and wiping away at the white substance that littered the floor._

_He was still wiping away when a hand shot out and roughly yanked him by the hair until he was facing a slightly hard wet member covered in semen and blood that dripped down to the man's muscular thighs. "Not that stupid this." In one swift moment the man's member smacked against a whiskered cheek and Naruto finally got the idea. _

_Not knowing what else to do he lowered himself down and dragged his tongue from the man's thigh to his Harding member scooping up the white liquid along the way. He heard a low moan of appreciation as his tongue swirled around the tip of the man's member. _

_Wanting to get the deed over with faster he quickly took in as much as he could fit into his mouth earning a small scream from the Yamanaka. _

"_OH KAMI YES!" the older blonde moaned as the five year old deep throated him, surprisingly the smaller blonde could fit almost all of his member in his mouth. He grew even harder as he watched how his dick would almost disappear into that hot wet cavern. Nearing his release he pulled Naruto close almost gagging the young boy until his nose was covered in blonde pubic hair. "Aaahh just like that, yeah just like that you little whore." _

_Naruto was still sucking and trying not to gag when his rear was pulled back and he was on all fours. The young blonde screamed in pain when two cocks entered him his cries were muffled by the man almost nearing release. _

_The two men behind him pulled as much as they could and then pounded back in creating a back and forth rhythm. Groans and moans were heard as they all reached release ('cept Naru) when they were all done they pulled out._

_Naruto began to spit out the white liquid until he was stopped he white hand grabbed at his jaw and he was forced to meet the eyes of the Yamanka. "Leave it there." Naruto merely nodded closing his mouth and clenching his hole to keep all the semen in. He would definitely let it go when they leave. He just had to wait._

_Before they exited the older blonde said one last thing to the blonde. "If you don't keep it till the end ill just make sure you will the next time demon." He smirked at Naruto's horrified look and left._

_So Naruto kept it till the end._

Naruto found himself surrounded by severed bloody bodies the only one standing was Gato frozen from shock and still being held down by his clones.

"M-MONSTER!" he yelled struggling against the two clones but it was useless, he began to panic as he watched Naruto slowly stalk towards promising pain. "Look kid if you let me live I'll give you anything. Whatever you want I'd give It you just let me live please." He begged.

When Naruto neared the man he picked up stray weapons off the floor he walked in front the man before slowly plunging each weapon in him. The blonde held the man up by a single kunai that was plunged in his neck.

Blood seeped out of all of his wounds but he was still hanging on to his life.

Not for long.

Naruto yanked Gato closer until the blonde's mouth was almost touching the frightened man's ear.

"See you in hell…" Naruto whispered as he let the man lifelessly drop to the ground.

The young JInjuriki stared silently at the small puddle of blood that surrounded the man before he broke out in a fit of laughter.

-With Team 7-

They all heard it. In one word it could be described as Insane, crazy, empty, or broken. The laughter rang loud and carried itself over to the now terrified group.

But as soon as it came it stopped. _'Why did it stop?'_ was the question that passed through everyone'd mind.

"The barrier is down." Sakura stated bluntly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke added.

"Should we go check on him?" Haku asked.

"Think so…" Kakashi said as he slowly got up and reluctantly made his way towards Naruto who was currently placing severed limbs in scrolls.

They stopped in their tracks as they saw the full extent of the one sided battle. Gagging noises were heard as Sakura puked up her lunch the rest were holding theirs in… for now.

Limbs and severed head littered the ground. Blood splattered every inch of the surrounded ground.

It was a massacre.

-Sasuke's POV-

Sasuke stared at the horrifying 'Battle' this was a true massacre. When his family had been murdered at least he was able to identify them. Here he couldn't tell what was what. They were torn apart to such an extent that you wouldn't be able to tell if the where human.

He directed his intention to the humming blonde who had yet to acknowledge them.

"What did you do Naruto?"

**Sorry it so short im experiencing a small case of writers block. But anyways LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW!**


	11. Tainted

"Innocence once lost,

can never be regained.

Darkness, once gazed upon,

can never be lost."

-John Milton

"_What did you do Naruto?"_

* * *

Everyone watched as the blonde swirled around and faced Sasuke, but instead of cerulean they were greeted with silted crimson eyes. 'Naruto's' mouth was pulled back in a malicious snarl as he admitted a dark aura.

A small dark chuckle escaped his lips. "Ah! Almost forgot about you humans." The blonde said in a slightly demonic voice.

"N-Naruto?" Asked Sakura, she was scared no more than scared she was downright terrified. Not only had they just witnessed there teammate go berserk and slaughter a group of criminals _**alone,**_ they had just gotten used the cold and calm side of the usually loudmouth and easy going blonde, they were bombarded with yet another terrifying sadistic bloodthirsty side of the ramen loving Genin.

…

Kakashi had stood ready for battle as soon as he felt the amount of killing intent radiating off the blonde Genin, and the red silted eyes just confirmed it. "Kyubbi." He growled as he glared at the demon in Naruto with pure unrestrained hatred. (Not towards Naruto)

Kyubbi had turned his attention from the Uchiha to the one eyed Jounin and his face contorted into an even bigger malicious smirk.

"Oh don't stare at me like that! I'm not going to eat you well it depends…" Kurama continued to ponder the idea of consuming the Ninja. And once he glanced at the horrified expressions that over took their faces he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAH!" He glanced up once more only to repeat the process. "Pffffff…"

"Were is Naruto?" asked the Jounin who was a little weary that the almighty Kyubbi NO Kitsune laughed at their expense.

An emotion briefly passed the Kitsune's red eyes before it was gone. "The kits fine just a tad bit… _unstable."_

-Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto lay in the water that filled the grey abandoned sewer light only by flickering light bulbs. He stared at the ceiling unmoving, empty as he replayed the events of his life.

Day by day.

He was surprised at how much he suppressed as a child but then again he wasn't.

The villagers that threatened his life, the friends that he viewed as precious people only to have them betray him.

It was…amusing.

How Naïve, innocent, idiotic, he had been and still is.

What _human _would care for someone as dirty, and tainted as him? Naruto gripped his hair as he replayed the moments of the rape.

That was right the people responsible for that _event_ were not prosecuted.

Well he was going to have to change that.

Broken chuckles and sobs broke out into full blown laughter as he plotted how he was going to murder the people who destroyed and broke him.

-Back to the bridge-

* * *

[A/N: well unfortunately i hadn't relized ' till recently that i messed up big time in this chapter. In one of the previous chapters Naruto had already informed Team 7 about the Kyubbi so they already knew but in this chapter they act like they dont. I will try to fix it as soon as possible but my internets down right now so ill do it later.

Ja Ne~]

* * *

"S-Sensei what does the Kyubbi have to do with Naruto?" Sakura being the number one Kunochi of the year of course heard the stories about the evil Kyubbi No Kitsune almost destroying Konoha, but what did that have to do what Naruto?

Kakashi decided that since they most likely wont survive if a fight broke out to tell them.

"I'm guessing you know of the Kyubbi?" Kakashi received a nod from his Genin's and companies in return.

"The Kyubbi was defeated by the Yodaime in battle." Sasuke chimed in.

"Well the Kyubbi was never defeated but sealed into an infant born that day."

"Who?" Sakura asked freighted that the bloodthirsty nine tails was wondering the streets of Konoha building up hatred and that at any moment could escape and destroy the village without remorse.

"Naruto." Sasuke had already pieced it together; Naruto was the one who had Kyubbi sealed within him. It made sense all the cruel stares he received from villagers and how everyone but Ichiraku would throw him out or overprice him and give him degraded and soiled products. It made perfect sense.

"W**ha**t **a** sm**art** **b**o**y**." The newly identified Kyubbi spoke up a little irritated that 'The Great Kyubbi no Kitsune' was being ignored. But none the less for the sake of Naruto's decreasing sanity he would let the useless humans live…for now.

"What happened to Naruto." Kakashi asked, he was concerned for his adopted brother and would risk his life to save him.

"As I told you he is fine, unstable but fine."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke was tired of the simple answers that the nine tails was giving that concerned his best friend. Wait! _Best _Friend? When was he best friends not even when was he Sasuke Uchiha friends with anyone he had gone through such lengths to keep distance from any and everyone focusing solely on killing his brother and restoring his clan.

But for some reason Naruto wormed his way into his heart – Wow that sounded cheesy- The raven haired sighed and admitted defeat though he would never admit it aloud he cared for the blonde whether it was the loud obnoxious side of him or the calm cool and collected side of him he cared for him.

"Well might as well show you." Kurama sat down on a clearing free from severed limbs or splattered blood. "Now anyone who wishes to see sit down in a circle with me."

Kyu closed his eyes and prepared for the Jutsu.

"Zabuza, Haku well go in you stay on guard if anything goes wrong." Haku and Zabuza nodded though they were a little worried about the Genin that was supposed to give them new lives.

The four of them sat in a perfect circle when Kyubbi finally opened his eyes and spoke.

"I am transferring all of your minds into Naruto this Jutsu is similar to the Yamanaka clans so no harm will come to you or Naruto. Anyways shall we."

Kurama murmured something under his breath and everything went dark.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Team 7 (Cept for Naru) and Kurama in his true human form stood in front of a dim hallway filled with doors that were labeled with different names and dates.

"Were are we?" Sakura inquired it seemed to be the general question running through the leaf nin's minds.

"His memories he has unsealed them all."

'_Naruto's _Sasuke thought

"All show you the ones you're allowed to see, enough to satisfy your hunger for now." Kyubbi growled as he stopped Sakura's hand from opening a door labeled

Birth

Oct 10

"Lead the way." Kakashi looked around excitement filled the pools of his stomach this was how Naruto saw the world and what he been through.

The kitsune lead them to a door five doors down, the door was beautifully decorated with flowers and in the center was a steel plate with its label.

Year 3

Kyubbi opened the door almost hesitantly but in the end the door was swung open revealing a grassy field filled with all sorts of flowers and life. The trees that surrounded the field suggested that this was somewhere in a forest.

It was beautiful and peaceful here. Almost like was you stepped foot here no one would harm you. Safe.

Laughter broke their thoughts and their eyes focused on a small blonde wearing an oversized white T-shirt with jeans. He ran through the field not a care in the world chasing what seemed to be a fleeing butterfly.

Naruto. He seemed so _happy._ The smile that graced his lips wasn't the mask that he plastered on his face everyday it was a true filled to the brim with happiness smile. A smile that moved mountains.

What happened?

"He was three at the time." Kyubbi's voice brought their attention away from the small blonde. "The abuse and chases had just started and he was to young to understand it. He found this pace when he was running away from a couple of kids from the villagers. He was truly happy here. Naruto would escape here when ever he was scared lonely sad or happy."

"It all stopped when adult villagers followed him here and burned it to the ground. He was to small to give him physical beatings so they opted for destroying his every ounce of happiness until he was left with nothing."

Kurama took one last look at the carefree child that sat in the meadows before ushering everyone out and moving to the next door.

"This will be the last door for now before we must go to Naruto." They were meet with a black steel door void of life. "This is what he must never return to."

Year 6

The door opened to reveal 6 year old Naruto sobbing in the bathtub blood dripping from his wrist and a stray razor tossed on the floor.

Villagers tried to get inside the door of the small apartment screaming curses and threats to the broken blonde.

"This was a little after the _event. _He was fine until he the news that his captors abusers rapists weren't going to be sentenced." Kyubbi bit out hands fisted drawling blood. "It took me awhile to bring him back," _with promises for revenge _"Once he was back he suppressed this memory. This was his lowest weakest moment." He turned to Naruto's 'friends' "HE MUST NEVER RETURN TO THIS!" He all but shouted to overridden with emotion for him to care. "If he dies willingly or by the hand of anyone in that village. **I will kill everyone."**

His last words were not a threat but a promise.

He stepped out of the room and lead the way to the real Naruto.

**Sorry for the cutting didn't know what else to do. I thought about introducing a character that was Naruto's friend but was threatened out of the village by the villagers and never seen again. But that would require a whole different back up story and honestly I want Naruto to return to Konoha for the Chunnin exams. Anyways REVIEW.**

**Ja Ne~ **


	12. The Calm before the storm

"**What screws us up most in life**

**is picture in our head of **

**how its supposed to be."**

**-Unknown**

They passed dozens of doors walked down endless hallways, it seemed that their destination would never be found until they were greeted with broken insane laughter.

The laughter sounded empty.

No life to it.

They immediately looked for the source; Naruto lay on the ground staring aimlessly at the sky. His expression was that of someone who had nothing to live for it was a heart wrenching sight to say the least.

No longer was there any trace of the small innocent child running through the meadows without a care in the world but in its place was an empty shell, a mockery of its past self.

The only signs of life seemed to be the slow rise and fall of his chest and the broken laughter that escaped his lips.

Kyubbi immediately rushed forward.

…

Naruto's POV

Why?

That seemed to be the beginning of every question that swirled through Naruto's mind.

Why me? Why can't I be happy? Why do the villagers hate me? What did I do to deserve this? Why do bad things always happen to me? Why doesn't anyone care for me? WHY WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!

It irritated Naruto to know end almost to the point that it was amusing. How funny is it that once he gained even a shred of happiness, safety, familiarity, it was immediately torn away from him even if he fought tooth and nail to keep it. In the end his efforts were and still are useless.

Naruto chuckled.

Oh how Kami found it so amusing to mess with his life.

His chuckles broke out into laughter.

Naruto was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear his named being repeatedly called.

Regular POV

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!" it was utterly useless, they had been calling his name for some time now but he wouldn't respond.

"Its useless." Kurama stood up from the ground and made his way to another room, the others followed.

"What do you mean it's useless? Its Naruto we have to wake him up. We can't just leave him like that!" Sakura exclaimed mortified at the idea of leaving one of her teammates in that state of mind.

"**I meant what I said." **Kyubbi bit out, it was better this way Naruto would be able to clear his mind on the way to Konoha. Plus there was not much even him the 'Great Kyubbi No KItsune' could do. Forcibly waking him up would result in an even worse Naruto. "I will control Naruto's body until we reach Konoha, at the same time I will be coaxing his mind back to reality."

There seemed to be no other choice, and though they were a bit on edge they did not object.

Once they were out of Naruto's mind they set off to Konoha.

…

A lone figure sat against the cold sewer walls, his red tipped blonde hair cascading over his tan whiskered face and dark blue eyes void of any and all emotion. He sat motionlessly as he pondered his choices before he finally came to a conclusion. His lips that use to open wide in foxy grin pulled back into a vicious smirk, while his eyes danced with amusement. He had found his answer now all he had to do was get back control of his body.

…

Kurama and the others traveled at a steady pace toward the hidden leaf village. Other than for check ups on Naruto and food breaks they traveled in silence. Most to worried about the blonde Genin to start a conversation.

They were probably a day away from Konoha when realization dawned on the leaf ninja and missing nin. They had just let the fearsome nine tails take over Naruto's body _willingly. _Yeah, he seemed to care for the blonde but there was absolutely no doubt in all their minds that the fox wouldn't hesitate to kill them all without a shred of remorse.

The truth hit them like a ton of bricks and they could do nothing about. What was done was done.

They choose to distance themselves against the danger zone and tried to do it without raising alarms. Point made _tried. _

Kurama had quickly taken notice of the increasing distance between him and the kits 'friends' I mean it didn't take a Nara to realize what was going on. His attempts to ignore the situation were useless as he kept getting bothered at the heated stares directed toward him. With a defeated sigh he pivoted and faced the on edge team who by the way jumped at his action.

"Honestly if you four had any brains whatsoever you would have come to the conclusion long ago that I. Don't. Plan. To. Kill. You. If you need any more reassurance I will give you this, I give you my word that I will not harm you or Konoha or for that matter anyone other than attackers while I am in this body. As for Naruto's well being it seems he is in the process of awaking and should be in control in a few hours." He looked at all their faces "Shall we go now?" He said while motioning at the road up ahead.

He was about to continue on with the journey when the pink haired Konochi spoke up, "H-How do we know we could trust you…."

"Yeah what good is your word?" was the blue haired ravens question.

The Kyubbi smiled – a rather demonic smile, but a smile nonetheless – "You will do well to remember this foolish humans a demon never lies they just twist around the truth."

The nin where given no to time to reply before Kurama cried out in surprise. The Ninja went on alert searching for the cause of distress, when the looked back at Kyubbi they were now the ones who cried out. Kyubbi's red eyes that occupied Naruto's head where flickering on and off between blue and red much like an ongoing battle between the two.

…

"Kyu, let me in control." Naruto demanded ticked that he wasn't allowed control over _his _body.

"**Kit you need to rest some more." **Kyubbi insisted afraid that Naruto's state of mind would get him into more trouble that he can handle, don't get him wrong chaos was good on occasion but if chaos got out of control that you'd be dragged down with it.

"I have rested enough." Was Naruto's reply as he pushed harder to regain control, "Now give it here you over grown fur ball."

Kurama clicked his tongue but nonetheless gave Naruto his control back.

…

Team 7 (Haku and Zabuza will from now on be included as team 7) watched in anticipation as Naruto stood up from his crouched position. His eyes were no longer a fiery red filled with malice but back to the favored dark blue hue.

Sakura was the first to react immediately enveloping Naruto in a strong hug.(NaruSaku opportunity) She was to happy and relived to notice that Naruto was not returning the one sided hug. Until she heard the blonde speak up.

"…Off…"

It came as a faint whisper but Sakura was close enough to hear it but she choose to ignore it and tighten her grip around his waist, hoping she misheard.

"W-What?" she asked afraid of the answer as Naruto moved his head downward and bore his gaze into the top of her head.

…

A small part of Naruto told him to stop, to hug her back, to reassure the pink kunochi. So he choose to smother that voice. Now was not the time, Nor will it be ever the time to let anyone close to him again.

"I said get off."

…

Sakura faltered, her eyes watered as she let go of her grip on Naruto's waist immediately falling to the ground. This couldn't be happing she said to herself she must of heard wrong. She was so worried about him and- and this is what happens. She cried out, tears traveling down her olive skin.

Naruto walked away from the rest of Team 7 as they rushed to help Sakura up from the floor. He walked towards Konoha a sadistic smirk plastered on his face and unknown to him a single tear cascading down his cheek.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Anyways there will be many opportunities for pairings as you could see there was a NaruSaku opportunity,there will be others like **

**NaruHina **

**NaruTemari**

**NaruIno**

**Ect ect **

**Suggest pairings and ill probably have a poll by the time the Chunnin exams starts so suggest.**

**Let me know what you think k**

**Ja Ne~ **


End file.
